A New Life Condensed Version
by Koujo
Summary: R because of language. Sailor moon finds herself up against a monster she can't beat.


A New Life  
©2000  
Trio  
rated: PG-13  
  
site: http://destined.to/koujo

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if   
you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to   
e-mail me at Trio_no_baka@yahoo.com for tips, or flames. Thanks =)   
* Characters that are mine: Jack Lovingston, Officer Steve Johns,  
Doctor Brandon Hurte, Stacey, Stephanie, Stephanie's kids, and Charlie.   
Plus any others I forgot at the moment.  
  
  
  
"You bastards!" a yell of pain and agony left the green soldier's   
lips. Sailor Jupiter's eyes were as streams, her face dirtied by the fight.   
She had fallen to her knees. Her other friends scattered around her, above   
the soldiers a limp body floated upwards to the grasp of an unseen enemy.   
Sailor Moon's hair was out of its buns and was a sheet of gold, it fell   
freely and looked like fingers trying to reach the ground. An evil laugh   
came from the enemy, it filled the air with a cold chill, and the anger rose   
from the remaining 4 soldiers on the grounds of earth.  
"Let her go you monster!" screamed Sailor Mars. The scene of her   
friend being taken by the evil creature brought much pain to her heart.  
"Please Serena wake up!" Sailor Venus prayed her friend's eyes would   
open and she would come back to them. Sailor Mercury was quiet, although she   
could see the events occurring right in front of her, she could not believe   
her eyes, her heart would not let her. Tuxedo Mask was no where to found, he   
had left the day before to visit the past. Queen Serenity was kind enough to   
take her children back to the past and show them what they could not remember.   
Deep down in Mercury's heart she was glad Tuxedo Mask was not there, she   
didn't think he would be able to handle the sight of his beloved being taken   
to the clutches of darkness by an evil they had been trying to defeat for the   
past few months.  
"You stupid girls think you could defeat me? I am all powerful. I  
am experienced in war." the monster gazed at the girls below him, he could   
sense their hurt and anger. "I will make a deal with you. If you think you   
can take your friend from me then try. If you win you can have her, and I   
will disappear but if you lose I keep her and you will be destroyed." with   
these evil words spoken and finished the evil thing sucked up Sailor Moon   
into his realm and disappeared into the dark night.  
"Noooooo!" a simple word escaped Sailor Mercury's lips. The warriors   
of truth and justice stayed where they were. All crying and disbelieving.   
  
*** fade out ***  
  
2 days later ....  
  
Darien opens his apartment door, he has a smile on his face. He is   
in high spirits, he can't wait to see his beloved Serena. He hated being   
away from her even for a few days. He picked up the phone and dialed   
Serena's number. A few rings went by and a voice resembling Serena's   
mother's voice spoke "Hello?" her voice seemed sad and in great pain. For   
she had heard her daughter was dead, from the police who couldn't find her.  
"Hi is Serena home?" Darien asked.  
"Serena?" the voice questioned Darien's question.  
"Yes."  
"Serena is not home. She never will be!" the voice broke up into   
sobs.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Tsukino but why are you so sad?" Darien was very   
curious.  
"Only because..... you haven't heard yet have you? Oh you poor thing."   
Serena's mother wasn't making any sense to him.   
"Mrs. Tsukino I'll call back later ok. Bye." Darien hung up the   
phone and decided to go out for lunch and ponder what was going on. He   
walked down the street and entered one of the restaurants. He was seated   
and could hear the girls talking behind him, he didn't want to be rude but he   
sat and listened anyway.  
"So how do we tell him when he gets back?"  
"I don't know, any ideas Ami?"  
"Maybe we should just tell Darien that she's done." Once Darien   
heard his name he flung around. The girls' eyes went wide when they saw   
Darien was right there.  
"What do you mean she's gone, who's gone?" Darien questioned. The   
girls looked at each other then Lita decided to tell him.  
"Serena." she said softly.  
"WHAT!!!" Darien yelled. Now all the people in the restaurant were   
looking at them.  
"Sorry everyone." Mina said to the people in the restaurant.  
The girls got up and started to the door. Darien followed them out.   
Once on the street he said or rather screamed, "What do you mean Serena is   
gone?"  
"Well exactly as it means." Rei said.  
"How can she be gone?"  
"It happened during a fight, this guy was too strong for us and he   
just sort of took her." Ami's eyes watered as she told of the sad event.   
"We tried to save her but...."  
"We can get her back!!!" said a determined Mina.  
"How?" asked a heart broken Darien.  
"We have to beat him!" a fire was burning in Lita's eyes.  
  
2 weeks pass...  
  
Weeks passed and they still haven't seen their lost friend. It was   
a cold night, and the scouts were patrolling the city. They all met in the  
park, Tuxedo Mask was there too. They all shook their heads, none had seen   
any signs of an evil presence. Just then an evil laugh poured through the   
park, it seemed to cast shadows on every rock and tree. A figure formed   
not to far from them. They, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, positioned   
themselves for battle. The dark hole closed that had brought the figure.  
"Who are you?" asked a curious Sailor Venus.  
"My name is Lark." his figure left the protection of the dark shadows   
to come into the light of the moon.  
It took a few moments before the scouts realized who he was. "Where   
is Sailor Moon you bastard?" asked an angry Sailor Jupiter.  
A wicked smile came to Lark's face in spite of the insult. "Where   
she belongs, with ME!!" he paused after a moment or two, looking over the   
soldiers and a new face stood out, the face of Tuxedo Mask. Lark studied his   
face, it looked like pain had inflicted this man's life. "You stupid girls   
will never beat me. As for now... see ya," and with Lark's last words the   
dark man disappeared into the black hole once more.  
The five friends just stood as once again they lost the chance to get   
their friend back from Lark. None said a word just stared at the place where   
Lark had left this world for his own. Darien turned back to normal and   
looked to the sorry girls, he saw no comfort there so he left, left not   
knowing where to go or who to see. All he knew was he had to leave, he had   
to get away from this place. His heart ached from his loss, he wished he   
could run to Serena but he couldn't and that hurt even more then the eyes   
that watched him.  
The next week held several strange battles. Lark sent out a few new   
monsters, the like the Sailor Scouts had never seen before. It would be   
another 2 weeks, total, till they would come up against Lark again. This   
time they had no idea he would bring a new friend.  
The soldiers were responding to a normal monster attack and as soon   
as all were gathered together the monster left and Lark appeared, through   
his normal black hole. But a tall slender woman came after him, she had long   
blonde hair all tied back into a huge braid, of golden hair. She was quite   
lovely, but she held some sort of familiarity to her evil face. After Lark   
fully appeared he said, "Sailor Scouts allow me to introduce you to a new   
friend of mine," he gestured to the other black hole. The black hole closed   
allowing her to be fully visible. She was tall, and very beautiful. She had   
long blonde hair and empty blue eyes. A dress of pure yellow silk covered   
her shapely body. Her golden dress and hair commented her empty eyes ever so   
nicely. Lark in his red armor smiled at the woman. The scouts and Tuxedo   
Mask just stared at the woman who floated above them. The blonde woman   
floated to Lark, Lark wrapped an arm around her slim waist and kissed her.   
Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe his eyes but his rage over took him,   
"Let her go, now Lark!" he shouted.  
Lark only smiled. "Of course Tuxedo Mask." he released her from his   
arm, and for the first time the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had a real good   
look at the woman's face. A gasp came from the four girls while Tuxedo Mask   
just stared, his rage was right; it was her.  
"Serena?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"It can't be, he's just going to let her go?" questioned Sailor Venus.  
"Hmmm..." a smile came to the Serena look-alike's face, "such   
innocence. Can I play now?" she asked Lark.  
"Play?" Sailor Mars wondered.  
"Not yet Serenity." Lark answered. Lark smiled again and lowered   
himself to the ground, followed by Serenity. "I hope you all like what I've   
done with your friend. I know I do. As for the deal, it still stands, only   
now if you defeat me I will restore her memories and such so she is as I   
took her. Okay?" Serenity seemed not to notice Lark's words.  
"Fine, let's rumble!" shouted Sailor Mars.  
"I'll do a computer scan." Sailor Mercury exclaimed and began to   
push keys on her tiny computer.  
"Mars me first!" shouted Jupiter, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" She   
hurled her attack to Lark. But the attack hit an invisible shield   
protecting Lark.  
"You bitch, how dare you attack the great Lark!" screamed Serenity.   
She held up her hand and a beam like a beam of sunlight shot forward hitting   
all of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask square in the chests. The team of   
justice was flung back five feet.  
"Serena why?" Sailor Venus asked while she slowly lifted herself off   
the cold grass.  
"I have never heard of this Serena. What is it?" Serenity asked.  
"Please Serena remember." pleaded Sailor Mars.  
"Serenity it's time to go." Lark commanded and disappeared into a   
hole. Just before Serenity entered her own black hole her attention was   
drawn by a sound she thought sounded familiar. She turned to see a man in a   
tuxedo holding a locket. Serenity lowered herself and stepped a little   
closer to the man. The locket was playing a soft gentle song. The man who   
held it was handsome but she knew he was her enemy.  
"What sort of magic does the musical star possess?" asked a curious   
and suspicious Serenity.  
"No magic in the star, only magic in our hearts." he paused, her  
eyes were still empty. "Serenity do you remember? You once saved me using   
this locket and song, please let it work for you too." Tuxedo Mask begged.   
An evil smirk spread over her even now beautiful face. Then she disappeared.  
"No Serena! Please come back!" screamed Sailor Mercury.  
  
Lark's Lair...  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Lark.  
"Nothing, the man had a magical star. I wanted to see it." Serenity   
said sincerely.  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
As the weeks went by the Scouts had many other encounters with   
Serenity. Each time Tuxedo Mask tried to use the power of the star locket   
but to no avail.   
  
"I can't believe we can't get Serena back." Rei said.  
"We can get her back, but we seem to be going about it the wrong way."   
Ami tried to sound confident and sure.  
"You think so Ami?" Lita asked.  
"Ahah, huh."  
"The locket doesn't work. So what will?" Darien stated coldly.  
"We just have to think of something else." Mina tried to comfort him.  
  
Lark's Lair...  
  
Lark was pacing in front of Serenity. All Serenity could do was   
watch him. "Lark you need to relax."  
"Serenity how can I? Those stupid Sailors keep getting in the way."  
"Allow me to go and destroy them!"  
"NO! I have a better idea."  
"What is it?"  
"I will get rid of their reason for attacking me."  
"What is that?"   
"You!"   
"Me?"   
"Yes, you."  
  
Next night...  
  
"Okay guys Lark sighting in the park. Lets move." Ami turned off   
her communicator. A few minutes later all 5 warriors were gathered and   
ready to get Lark.  
"Okay guys lets do it!" Rei said. Darien transformed using his   
rose. While the 4 girls called to the planets of their first birth for   
power. (the phase 'planet of their first birth' means the planet that they   
were originally from and born to. I'm referring to the Silver Millennium)  
"Mercury Star Power."  
"Jupiter Star Power."  
"Mars Star Power."  
"Venus Star Power." Where once 5 normal teenage friends stood now   
stood 5 warriors of truth and justice. The group looked at each other and   
agreed, they all ran at full speed to the location of their enemy.  
  
"Where are they?" Lark said tapping his foot, he was very bored and   
was getting impatient.   
"Here we are, you poor excuse for a human being!" Jupiter insulted   
the man who stole her best friend.  
"Touchy, touchy Miss Jupiter."  
"Touch this creep. SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury attacked Lark head   
on.  
Lark easily dodged the attack, "Now don't get your panties in a twist   
Scouts. I just came to say one thing!"  
"What is that?" mocked Mars.  
"Good," he paused, "bye." He looked at the group then talked some   
more, "I have decided to leave Earth to you. It no longer interests me."  
"What about Sailor Moon?" asked Venus.  
"Oh I let her go."  
"WHAT!?!?" all of the Scouts shouted in shock.  
"You heard me."  
"Where is she?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask again questioned Lark.  
"Well, I erased her memories then released her somewhere on Earth."  
"You left her with nothing!?!?" screamed Mars.  
"Yes. I didn't want to keep her and I didn't want to give her back   
to you either." he snickered, "So I released her, so she can decide where   
she wants to go."  
"You MONSTER!" yelled Jupiter.  
"Maybe, but now I am one less monster to destroy. See ya." were   
Lark's last words as he disappeared.  
"Come back! Tell us where she is.... PLEASE!!" the man fell to his   
knees, sobbing. The 4 warriors looked to the only man in their group crying   
his poor broken heart out. Mercury was the first to help him. She walked to   
him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, Tuxedo Mask looked in her   
watery eyes.   
"Don't worry Darien, we'll get her back or we're not the Sailor   
Scouts." All Tuxedo Mask would do was nod his head in agreement to   
Mercury's kind words.  
  
Luna and Artemis agreed to let Serena's disappearance sink in a   
little before calling the Scouts together. They let the girls go almost a   
whole 2 months. During that time none of the team members conversed or even   
looked at each other. That meeting would be the first time they were all   
together since Lark's leaving. It was a Saturday, around noon. Birds were   
singing their songs of love and gossip. A slight breeze rustled the fallen   
leaves. The Sun shown through the tops of the green trees and the scent of   
flowers intoxicated the air. But through all this peacefulness one place was   
not so happy but sorrowful.  
"Hello Ami," greeted Luna and Artemis, they met up with Ami at the   
temple steps. Luna and Artemis didn't want to wait for all the girls with   
just Rei.   
"Hi Luna, Artemis." Ami mustered up a smile, "How have you both   
been?"  
"Just fine. Well Rei is waiting."  
"Ya." The 2 cats and teenage girl walked silently up the temple's   
sacred steps. At the top of the steps the group could see Rei sweeping.   
Ami was the first to speak. "Hey Rei."  
Rei looked up from her chores, "Ami hi. Is it 11:30 already?" Rei   
managed a much better smile then Ami did.  
"It sure is." Artemis answered Ami's question for her.  
  
"Hey guys." a familiar blonde chimed. Mina was the perkiest of them   
all. Next to Lita, she smiled. She had an armful of goodies, she had made   
just for this meeting.  
"I brought cookies," Rei, Ami, and the 2 guardian cats smiled.   
Their eyes all said 'yum.'   
  
The girls had been chatting for about 30 minutes when a red car   
pulled up to the bottom of the Cherry Hill Temple stairs. A man with black   
hair and blue eyes came out of the pretty car. He didn't seem at all happy   
about where he was. He slowly headed up the stairs wondering why Luna asked   
him there. He knew when he got to the top the only person he wanted to see   
would not be there. Once at the top, he spotted the familiar group but   
didn't say a word to signal to them that he was there. It was Artemis who   
spotted the mysterious man. Artemis felt it necessary to talk to the man   
before he told the rest he was there. So Artemis left the group and walked   
up to the handsome man. "Hey young man," Artemis greeted.  
"Young man?"  
"That's what I used to..." Artemis was cut off by the 'young man.'  
"to call me in the Silver Millennium. I know, somehow I remember."  
"I'm glad you remember Darien."  
"To bad this couldn't have been a dream."  
"I know. I feel the same way. They haven't begun to talk of her,   
yet. Are you going to stay?"  
"I owe it to her, to stay." No smile had written itself on Darien's   
sorrowful face. The two males started to walk to the group when they were   
spotted finally.  
"Hey Darien is here!" acknowledged Lita. They all greeted him.  
Once all greeting were finished, Luna decided it was time to get down   
to business. "Now I know none of you want to talk about Serena, but it is   
why you were all called here." she spoke softly, knowing none of them would   
want to be there anymore after that precious name was named. "I think it is   
time we began to conjure up a plan for finding Serena."  
"I agree. She has been lost and alone for months. It is time to   
bring her home." None of the still saddened warriors spoke. The distant   
sound of birds singing brought a picture to the group's imagination. The   
figure was a young girl around 14, she had golden blonde hair in 2 odangos   
and beautiful blue eyes, as clear as a mountain lake. This lovely girl had   
a smile on her face and her image went threw all of the group member's minds.  
"Luna, how is her family?" asked Lita.  
"Please Lita you need to say her name. It helps with the pain. As   
for SERENA's family they aren't taking it to well..." Luna's mind flashed a   
few weeks back . . .  
the phone had been ringing when Luna heard Serena's mother pick it up.   
"Hello." It was silent for sometime. Luna had come down stairs to see if it   
might be the police with some new information. Just as Luna came down the   
last few steps she heard the most awful noise, it was a scream, but not just   
any scream. It was a scream of pain and heart break, not one of fright.   
Luna ran to her, to find Serena's mother on the ground sobbing. The phone   
was lying next to her. Serena's father had come to his wife after he heard   
her scream. "What is it?" "I.. t... wwwa... s the... p.. oli.... c... e."   
she broke up in sobs, then got more strength to talk, " They think Serena's   
de... e... d... e... d.. dd... e.. a... d!" "Dead?" All she could do was   
nod her head.  
"They have been getting better and better, but Serena's mother won't   
even go near Serena's room," Luna held her head low. Serena's disappearance   
was hurting more then just them.  
"Can you blame them?" Ami said, not really asking a question for an   
answer, just to make a statement.  
"Lita, how is Molly and Melvin?" Mina asked.  
"Well, actually I haven't even talked to them," Mina was going to   
speak to Lita but, once she saw the look of guilt on Lita's face she decided  
to drop it.  
"So what do we do Luna?" Ami asked.  
"Simply? I don't know."  
The five warriors looked at each other and it seemed as hope at that   
moment, left their eyes. Luna and Artemis' hearts broke at this sight. It   
was Artemis who decided to speak to them, "Scouts, Darien I think I have an   
idea." All the girls, cat, and man looked to the white, male cat.  
"What is it Artemis?" asked Mina.  
"Well, Mina, I think the only way to find Serena is the to well, to   
find her."  
"Artemis?"  
"Yes Darien."  
"How are we going to do that?"  
"Well, umm."  
"We can travel the world and search for her," Ami concluded.  
"Ami we just can't pick up and leave," Rei stated.  
"No Ami's right. Only not all of us will leave at the same time."   
Lita agreed.  
"Ya, one of us will always stay here while the others go search,"   
Mina also agreed.  
"I'll stay." All the girls and cats looked at the man who said this.  
"Darien, why?" asked Rei.  
"I have a job that I just can't leave. It's my future and well..."   
Darien started.  
"We understand Darien. Don't worry we'll find her." Rei ended.  
"I know you will." All had smiles and high hopes with this plan,   
they truly believed they would find Serena and set her free.  
  
To be continued...

  


--------

  


A New Life, part 2  
Here is the next part.   
by: Trio  
  
New York - late night around 11:25 pm...  
  
A man of 22 was out on the town, he had dusty blonde/brown hair that   
commented his ravishing sky blue eyes. He had a young woman with him around   
the age of 20 maybe 21. The couple was laughing and joking as they walked   
down one of the many Big Apple streets.  
"Come on Stacey we can cut through here," the man said pointing down   
a dark alley, motioning to go forward, down the dismal pathway.  
"Umm. Jack I don't know." Stacey held on to Jack with all her might.  
"Don't worry."  
"Well, okay," they began to walk down the alley, when Jack spotted a   
strange form lying on one of the alley walls. The form was covered with long   
golden hair. Jack wanted to know what it was. He released his arm from   
Stacey and moved quietly toward it. "Jack don't!" But Jack didn't listen,   
he reached his hand forward and slightly moved the form. The moment his hand   
touched the form he knew. It was human!  
"Oh my god!"  
"What is it?"  
"Its an... it's a.... it is a woman!"  
"What!?!?!  
"She looks hurt. Stacey there was a pay phone around the corner go   
call 911. Tell them a young woman was found in an alley, she has no clothes   
and looks..."   
"Okay!" Stacey didn't wait for Jack to finish, she ran to the pay   
phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello 911, how may I help you?" the operator asked.  
"Yes there is a young woman, she has no clothes and isn't moving.   
Please Help!"  
"Where are you? We'll send a dispatch." Stacey gave their location.   
After a few minutes the ambulance arrived. They went up to Stacey who hung   
up the phone and led two men to Jack and the woman. When the three worried   
people arrived they saw Jack had completely moved her, fortunately the   
woman's hair covered her completely.  
"Sir," Jack looked to one of the men.  
"Oh, she hasn't moved. I moved her to see if she was bleeding."  
"Please, step aside," the other man said as the two men moved forward   
to look at the unclothed and dirty young woman. Jack stood and walked to   
where Stacey was standing. He put an arm around her shoulders to help her   
coop. The men checked her pulse, then one turned and ran to the ambulance,   
he returned with a stretcher. The men delicately placed the non-moving woman   
on the board.  
"Where are you taking her?" Jack asked.  
"She needs to be hospitalized, her pulse is low and she isn't   
breathing," one said.  
"But it looks like she'll live. It's a good thing you found her when   
you did," the other said. The men lifted the board so the wheels snapped   
into place and began to wheel her to the ambulance.  
"Wait! Can I come with you? I just want to make sure she'll be   
okay," Jack asked. The two medics looked at each other.  
Then one said, "Sure, this way you'll be able to answer questions   
for the police."  
"Police?" Stacey wondered why the police had to brought into a simple   
finding of a woman.  
"Yes, you just can't find someone and expect to not have the police   
get involved."  
"Oh."  
"Stacey you drive and I'll ride with them, okay?"   
"Sure Jack."  
"What hospital?"  
"Better hurry sir," one said, while the other answered Jack's   
question, "Central."  
Jack placed himself inside the ambulance and the men closed the   
doors. Jack looked at the poor woman. She looked awful, but even though   
she was mangled and dirty she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever   
seen. "I wonder who she is?" Jack thought. The woman just slept. The   
medics were still working on her, trying to revive her.  
  
Minutes later and Central Hospital, Stacey arrives...  
  
Stacey exited her car and soon entered the medical building. Walking   
up to the desk Stacey looked to the nurse and asked, "Excuse me, I need to   
know my friend is."  
"Certainly ma'am, what is his name?"  
"Jack Lovingston, he came here in am ambulance."  
"I see, well you would need to go to the Emergency Area. They wil  
be able to tell you what the doctors have done with him."  
"OH he isn't hurt, he came with a woman we found in an alley."  
"Well I don't know, but you try.." the nurse was interrupted by   
Stacey.  
"JACK!" she ran to him and threw her arms around him, she kissed his   
cheek and he only smiled.  
"Stacey it's okay."  
"How is she?" Stacey left the warmth of his touch to look at him   
better.  
"Well, I don't know. She started breathing in the ambulance. Now   
they are running tests.'  
A man in a blue uniform stepped up to the conversing couple, "Mr.   
Lovingston?" was all the man asked. Jack upon hearing his name turned around   
to find himself eye to eye with a police officer.  
"Yes, I'm Jack Lovingston."  
"Sir, may I ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure."   
"Please follow me," the officer and Jack left Stacey and walked to   
the lounge, there they sat and talked.  
"Excuse me officer, may I know your name?" asked Jack.  
"Course, it's Detective Johns. Steve Johns."  
"Mind if I call you, Johns?" Jack wondered is such informal callings   
would be allowed.  
"Sure Mr. Lovingston."  
"Jack, please just Jack."  
"Ok, Jack, when did you find the young woman?" Detective Steve Johns,   
asked his first question of Jack.  
"Ummm.... I'm not really sure. I guess about 30 minutes ago."  
Johns wrote this down, then looked to Jack again, "how did she appear   
to you?"   
"She didn't have any clothing and she was dirty, I didn't see any   
wounds."  
A doctor came out and walked up to the officer and man, "Hello, I'm   
Doctor Brandon Hurte. I am the doctor who taking care of the young woman you   
brought in."  
Jack stood, "How is she?"  
"Well, medically she just fine, but mentally she is in critical   
condition!"  
"I don't understand doctor."  
"She has amnesia."   
"Amnesia?" Jack paused, "how bad is it?"  
"Total. She remembers nothing."  
"Is she awake?" the doctor nodded 'yes', "can I see her?"  
"Of course, please follow me," Doctor Hurte led Jack and Officer   
Johns to the blonde woman's room, "We expect her to be around the age of 20   
maybe younger. She has no birth marks to help us determine her name. We   
have nothing to go on to try and find a birth certificate."  
"Maybe she's not from around her," Officer Johns suggested.  
"That very well may be but as of right now we need to get her out of   
the hospital, since there isn't enough room to house her."  
"Where can she go?" Officer Johns asked.  
"Well, if she can and says okay I'll take care of her," the doctor   
and officer were surprised by Mr. Lovingston's offer.  
"If the girl allows it, of course," the doctor paused before showing   
them the door and opening it, "Here we are." Doctor Hurte opened the   
hospital room door and the three men entered. The young woman's hair was   
brushed and clean.  
"Boy, she's even prettier when she's clean." Jack thought to   
himself.  
"Hi there miss," Doctor Hurte said to the young beauty.  
She smiled, her smile made her face glow as she said, "Hello doc, I   
see you brought some guests."  
"Yes, I did," Doctor Hurte motioned to Steve saying, "This is Officer   
Johns, he is investigating your case," then said motioning to Jack, "and   
this is Mr. Lovingston, he found you. He has asked to be able to house you,   
until you can get yourself back together."  
"Oh, okay sure," she smiled again.   
Jack walked to the girl and held out a hand to her, "I'm Jack."  
  
A door swung open revealing the large condo to a man and two   
women, "This is Jack's condo?"  
"You don't live here?" asked the woman.  
"No," the three friends walked into the white and blue condo.   
"This is beautiful Jack!" The condo was done in a moon and stars   
theme. The carpet was a dark blue, the walls were white and around the top   
of the walls a border of blue paint with white crescent moons and stars ran   
around.  
Jack put a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder, "Thank you. You can   
stay here as long as you need."  
"You are so nice to me Jack. Why?"  
"Well, you needed help. I just couldn't stand by and watch the   
hospital kick you out with nothing. Now could I?" Jack smiled revealing his   
pearly whites.  
"Jack thank you," she smiled back.  
"Sure," Jack started walking toward the kitchen asking, "want   
anything to drink you two?"  
"No," both said at the same time. Stacey smiled to the young blonde.  
"You know we should really think of a name for you," Stacey suggested   
as she sat down on the couch.  
"Oh, didn't the doctors tell you, I already did?"  
"No, they didn't mention that," Stacey looked to the woman with   
questioning eyes.  
"Yup, Katherine Lovington."  
"Lovingston?"  
"No..." Katherine giggled, "Loving Ton. No S." Katherine kept on   
giggling.  
Jack came back with a glass in his hand. He heard the laughter and   
wondered what was so funny, "What's so funny, huh?"  
Stacey, however, was NOT laughing, "She has a name Jack, Katherine   
Lovington, with no S." Katherine again started laughing with the mention of   
the 'no S.'  
'Yes, I know Stacey. The doctors told me," Stacey got up and walked   
over to Jack. She grabbed his arm and led out of the room, "Jack are you   
sure she didn't choose her name because of yours?"  
"Oh Stacey, you got it all wrong. You see she couldn't have chosen   
her name after mine because we hadn't met yet,' he smiled to try and comfort   
her. But, he wanted to go be with Katherine. After a few moments the want   
to be with her, took control and he left to go see Katherine, "Katherine, let   
me show you to your room," he said with a smile.  
"Okay," Katherine replied, mirroring his smile. Jack led Katherine   
through the condo until he stopped in front of a closed door.  
"This is it," Jack opened the door to reveal a room done completely   
in a moon theme. The border around the top of the walls was the same, but   
the floor was white and so was everything else. The bed's cover was also   
pure white, but it had little crescent moons sewn into it. It was lovely.   
Katherine just stood there, her mouth gaped open at the enchanting site of   
HER room.  
  
A few weeks pass... Stacey moved to Washington, DC, leaving Katherine and   
Jack alone.  
  
It was dark in the Lovingston residence. Jack was sitting on the   
couch reading, Katherine was on the balcony looking out over the sleeping   
city.  
A flash of a different city came to her mind. Of a young blonde   
girl out on a similar balcony with a handsome man inside the apartment   
reading. The blonde girl walked inside and kissed the reading man on the   
eye. "I love you." "I love you too, my meatball head." Katherine thought   
about the memory that had just came to her. "Who is that guy?" she thought   
to herself.   
She walked away from the balcony and just like the memory she bent   
down and kissed Jack on the eye, Jack looked up to her, "Kat?"  
"Jack do you miss Stacey?"  
"Ya, sometimes."  
"Me too." Katherine walked away saying, "Night."  
'Good night, Kat. Sleep well." "You kissed me! I wish I could have   
kissed you back." Jack thought to himself.  
  
Months flew by, during these months Jack and katherine became VERY close.  
  
"I loved the play," Katherine said to Jack. Jack moved to Katherine   
and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. During this kiss he   
moved his hands from her waist to her shirt, as he began to undo the delicate   
white buttons. Soon katherine's white shirt was on a chair and she was   
working on removing Jack's black shirt. They both kicked off their shoes and   
while kissing steered their way to one of the bedrooms. They finally made it   
to Katherine's room and Jack gently laid her down as he took off his pants   
and removed her skirt.  
"How I've wish for this moment." Jack thought as he scanned every   
curve and mound on Katherine's nearly nude body.  
"He's not the guy in my memories but I think I love him." were   
Katherine's thoughts. Jack laid down next to her, then over her. That   
night was peaceful and full of bliss.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Jack woke up alone, "Humm... where's Kat?" He got up and put on his   
boxers, he walked out and could see an angelic form on the balcony. The form   
had on a pair of white under garments and an open white button up shirt.   
The shirt gently swayed in the breeze. Jack came up behind her and encased   
her in his arms. Morning Kat," he whispered in her ear.  
"Jack, I love you."  
Jack smiled, he turned her towards him then bent down on one knee and   
held out his hand. Katherine took it. "Katherine Lovington, it would make   
me the happiest man on Earth if you would be my wife."  
"YES!!" Katherine threw herself to Jack. They kissed wildly in the   
joyous occasion.  
  
3 weeks later...  
  
"And do you Katherine Lovington take this man to he your lawfully   
wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live? In   
richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health?"  
"I do."  
"Now with the power invested in me, by the great state of New York,   
I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"Thank you reverend."  
"I love you." Jack and Katherine kissed for the first time in their   
new life together.  
  
Honeymoon...  
  
A woman in a wedding gown looked out over a gorgeous beach as she   
said, "Jack do you want kids?"  
"Course," was the simple reply from within the room.  
"Then we don't need these," and she threw the box of birth control   
on to the beach. Katherine entered the room and let her gown fall as she   
saw her husband was already on the bed, nude.  
  
9 months later...  
  
"Push, come on Kath! Push!" a doctor told an in pain woman.  
"Come on Kat, you can do this!" Jack spoke softly to his wife.  
"THERE! You Got IT!" the doctor held a captivating baby boy.  
"Oh, Brandon. He's so beautiful." Katherine eyes show all the love   
in the world for the tiny child.  
"Of course Kath, he's yours and Jack's," Doctor Brandon Hurte had   
known the little family for almost a year and a half. Ever since Jack found   
Katherine unconscious in an alley and was diagnoses with amnesia. Once able   
Jack and Katherine took their new born home. Katherine had just laid the   
infant to rest as she walked to the kitchen. Her husband sat on the couch.   
She smiled and went and sat in his arms.  
"Jack, I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I don't want our son to grow up here."  
"What, why?" Jack looked in his wife's eyes.  
"Charlie, deserves better then this." Katherine left her husband for   
the balcony. Jack quickly left the couch for his wife. He wrapped his arms   
around her.  
"Okay, where do you want to move?"  
  
About 3 months later...  
  
"Welcome to Watersfield, Montana," Katherine read the sign, "Oh,   
Jack, this little town is so perfect!" Both smiled to each other then to   
their son.  
  
  
"Hey Rei, how are things? Have you guys had any luck tracing her   
down?"  
"No not yet. Lita is coming back from London tomorrow and Ami the   
following day. Its been really good since Lark left, I haven't had any   
problems with the negaverse."  
"That's great. I'm going to spend one more week here, then head   
home as well, okay?"  
"But Mina, you've been in America for almost over a year."  
"America is a big place."  
"Just come home soon," Rei almost begged.  
"I will, one more week. Where are you going to search next?"  
"I go to Russia next. And Mina you've been saying one more week for   
he past six months."  
"Ya, but this time I mean it Rei."  
A sigh came from Rei followed by a very gruffly, "Fine."  
"I can't believe we haven't found her yet."  
"I know it's like she just fell off the face of the Earth or   
something."  
"How is Darien handling all this?"  
"Not to good."  
"Well, it's to be expected, we've ben looking for Serena for the past   
9 years. He's just heart broken," Mina said.  
"I think in a way, we all are."  
"Ya, . I think our hope, for ever finding is running out."  
"Tell me about it," Rei stated sadly.  
"Rei, I better go. The longer I search the faster I can come home."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you soon Mina."  
"I'll call tomorrow or the day after."  
"All right, bye."  
"Bye." Mina hung up the phone in her hotel room. She had been in   
North Dakota for nearly a month and was about to go on to Montana. On Mina's   
pillow a cat of white yawned and stretched his legs out form his nap. All   
Mina could do was smile at her friend, Artemis, he had been so stubborn   
about her going to America alone. Mina remembered the argument like it was   
only yesterday;  
"I'll go to America." "Okay, so Ami you're going to Europe and Lita   
you're going to, where again?" "London." "Right, London." "Mina, I don't   
want you going to America alone." "Artemis, I can take care of myself."   
"That's not the point." "Then what is?" "Umm... well.... I'll go with you."   
Luna's ears perked up, her eyes and face showed signs of shock. "Artemis, I   
don't need you to go." "Too bad I'm going." "What about Luna?" "She can  
go with Ami or something." "Ami or something?" Luna was now trying to get   
in on the fight. "Come on you guys we need to find Serena." Ami was always   
the one to stop the arguments. "Ami's right."  
In the end Artemis went with Mina and Luna went with Ami. Mina still   
couldn't figure out why he wanted to go the America so bad. Oh well, she   
was glad he was with her, he gave her good moral support and hope when she   
thought she had none left. "Finally going to get up? Just in time too. We   
are going to catch the bus to Montana in an hour."  
"Mina when do we go home?"  
"A week."  
"Week?"  
"Yup."  
"Is Montana the last state?"  
"Hu huh."  
"Great I can't wait to see Luna again."  
Mina chuckled, "Ya, , and the girls."  
Artemis blushed, "Oh, yes, them too." Mina finished getting packed   
and picked up all her bags and the room key.  
She and Artemis walked out the door, closing it behind them. Mina   
slipped the key in the slot and locked it. Artemis and the blonde walked to   
the bus, Mina looked up to the driver and said, "Please wait a moment, I have   
to turn in my key."  
"Sure lady." Mina walked away leaving Artemis with her bags, by the   
bus. She entered the hotel office and turned in the key, walked back out and   
picked up her bags and cat, then entered the bus. That would be the last   
time Mina and Artemis would set foot in North Dakota.  
  
Europe, Germany, Airport...  
  
"Last call to Tokyo." a voice over the intercom said out into the   
airport. A tall woman with blue hair looked at the gate number. She walked   
up to the woman to check in her carry-ons. "Will this animal be your only   
carry on ma'am?"  
"Yes," Ami handed the woman her ticket, the woman checked it and   
handed it back.  
"Have a pleasant flight."  
"Thank you," Ami took back her ticket, picket up the animal bag   
containing a small black cat and boarded the plane to Tokyo.  
  
Tokyo Airport...  
  
"There she is!" a woman brown hair exclaimed.  
"Ami!" a woman with black hair chimed.  
"Rei, Lita!" Ami rejoiced back to her friends, whom she hadn't seen   
for about 10 months. "Where is Mina?"  
"She's still in America," Rei answered.  
"Still, she's been there for over 12 months!"  
"I know, she says one more week," the women laughed, they all knew   
how Mina always said one more week. She was always the last one to come home   
and the first to head out. Mina was so persistent to find Serena. "Come on   
you guys, Darien is three gates down," Rei stated.  
"He's coming home today too?" Ami asked.  
"Yup. When he heard you were coming home today he wanted to be here   
as well. So he changed his plans."  
"Great, lets go get him then, now we can all catch up on things,"   
together with the exception of Mina, Lita spoke happily. "There he is!" Lita   
almost screamed.  
A man with black hair turned around to see three familiar female   
faces. "Ami, Lita, Rei how are you guys?"  
"Darien! It's so good to see you," Ami ran up to her friend and gave   
him a big hug. Rei smiled for she had last seen him only a month ago.   
Darien didn't leave to search for Serena, he was a business man now and was   
away on a business trip in China. But that's not to say he didn't look a   
little.  
Lita moved forward next to get her hug from the absolutely gorgeous   
man. "Hey Darien."  
"Hey Lita, you going to cook dinner for us?"  
"You bet." They all laughed. Luna sighed a sigh of relief. To her   
it felt like old times, Lita fixing dinner or some sort of meal for them to   
eat , which Serena usually porked down on. A tear of grief came to the   
saddened cat's eye.  
"Oh Serena, how we all miss you. Where can you possibly be?" Luna   
thought to herself.  
"Luna? ... Luna? ... LUNA!!??"  
"Is she sick?"  
Luna realized she spaced out and smiled to the faces of those calling   
her, "Sorry I was just thinking, how much this feels like old times."  
  
"Last stop, Watersfield, Montana."  
"That's us Mina... Mina?" Artemis looked to his beautiful companion  
how asleep. "Pity I have to wake her, that's the first time I've seen her   
sleep since we came to America." he thought. He gently purred in Mina's ear   
and her eyes fluttered open. Mina stretched and yawned.  
"What is it Artemis?" the tired woman said.  
"We're coming to our stop."  
"Oh, it's a good thing you woke me, otherwise we'd end up back in   
North Dakota," she smiled. A few minutes later the bus came to a stop and   
Mina along with her cat and bags exited the bus. She eyed the small town,   
"Well, this won't take long to search."  
"I'm hungry Mina."  
"Okay, there's a store and there's a hotel. We'll check in first   
them go get something, okay?"  
"Sure." Mina lugged her heavy bags to the hotel, she rung the desk   
bell.  
* ring * ring *  
  
"One moment please," a voice said from somewhere in the back, behind   
the counter. A man come forward and handed Mina a key. "Here, room 2."  
"Okay."  
"$45.00."  
"Oh." Mina reached in her pant pocket and paid the man, then left   
and found her room. She opened the room door and threw the bags inside.   
Artemis searched the room then said, "Okay, so are we staying here for the   
next week?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay."  
"I'm going to take a bath," said a pretty blonde as she closed the   
bathroom door and turned on the water.  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Mina opened her door, she was fully dressed and her hair was all done.   
And for some reason she wanted to go for a jog. It was midday so why not,   
but first food. Mina ordered room service and fed her starving guardian cat.   
Once she finished her meal she went outside to see if she had time for a   
walk to if she would have to wait till tomorrow. The day was still light so   
she decided to take a jog around the small town. But first she wanted to   
tell Artemis so he wouldn't go ballistic. Mina opened her hotel room door   
and entered, she peered inside to find Artemis asleep as usual. Mina entered   
the dim room, she looked throughout the room to find a piece of paper and a   
pen. Once found she left Artemis a simple note about her whereabouts. It   
read as this;  
"Artemis,  
You were sleeping so I left this note. I'm going to go for   
a jog around the town. I'll probably spend most of my time   
in the residential area. If you really need me, you can try   
to find me or just wait for me come back. I'll be back by   
dark.  
~ Mina ~"  
Once she finished writing her note she placed the single piece of paper next   
to the sleeping guardian. Mina exited the room and went on her walk. When   
she came to the road she went right down Main Street, about a half mile down   
she came to a 5-way. If she went straight she would leave Watersfield, if   
she turned right down Freedom Road she would be going to Al's Pub. If she   
went to the right, down an unnamed street she would go to Billy Joe's Slop   
House. And to the left down Freedom Road she would go to the residential   
area. Of course she went left, toward the houses. It would take her 30   
minutes and 3/4 mile to reach the residential area. A single major street   
went straight through the middle of the loop of houses, going lengthwise,   
called Liberty Lane. When Mina came to the fork at the base of the   
residential area she headed left, going towards town. She walked around the   
houses, analyzing every single one. When the opportunity came for her to   
turn down Liberty Lane she took it. As she was rearing the end of Liberty   
Lane she saw a familiar blonde woman unloading her truck. Mina stopped and   
ducked so she could watch the woman without being seen. The woman had from   
the looks of it extremely long hair, but it was all pulled up in a braided   
bun (a braided bun is when you braid your hair and then take the braid and  
turn it into a bun). The woman wore some modest shorts and a belly shirt   
with sleeves. The shirt was plain white and her shorts were black. She   
wore sandals that were black also. From Mina's current position she couldn't   
make out, eye color or any little details like earrings or rings.  
"Oh nooo..." the woman had dropped two of her bags. They were filled   
with groceries. Mina found this to be a perfect opportunity to get closer to   
her. Mina left the bush and jogged up to her.  
"Hey can I help you?" Mina asked very softly.  
"Oh, yes, please," the woman never looked up, she was to busy picking   
up eggs and other products. Once finished Mina grabbed one of the bags.  
"Please, let me this one pretty heavy," Mina asked.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you so much. Wou..." the woman had finally looked   
up to see who was being so kind to her. The moment the two blonde women   
locked eyes, silence fell and they couldn't believe who the other was looking   
at. Mina had dropped her bag and the other blonde woman was about to, but   
regained it just before it fell. The situation of the bag gave the two a   
reason to stop staring at each other. Mina was searching for the words to   
say, but couldn't. She had dreamt of this moment but now that that moment   
was being lived, she had nothing to say. It was the other blonde who broke   
the silence, "Ummm... would you like something to drink? Or eat?"  
Mina looked into the woman's eyes and thought, "Maybe it isn't her."  
but out load she said in return, "Yes, please. Do you have water?"  
"Yes, I do." Mina gathered up the bag's contents and followed the   
woman inside her home.  
"My name is Mina."  
"Mine's Katherine Lovingston."  
"So Katherine are you married?'  
"Yes, my husband's name is Jack." Mina looked around the inside of   
the enticingly decorated house. This Katherine did a great job of   
decorating, but as she was looking at some of the pictures, she saw an old   
picture of herself, Lita, Ami, Rei, Serena, Luna and Artemis. Mina picked   
it up to examine it closer, "Well, I guess you would have found out sooner   
or later," a voice from behind Mina said.  
"You... are... Serena!?!?"  
"Hi Mina," Katherine gave a slight smile.  
"Serena. I don't believe this. I knew it was you."  
"How have you been?"  
"Serena... do you remember?"  
"I do."  
"Then why didn't you come home?"  
"Come here. Lets sit and talk," Katherine handed Mina a glass of   
water and they sat in some chairs. Mina kept the picture in hand. "Now   
isn't that better?" Mina nodded, "Well, I have a good reason for not coming   
home."  
"What is that?"  
"Well, umm..." Katherine paused. She needed to think of what to say.   
She didn't know is she wanted to tell Mina the truth or nothing at all.   
"Mina, I didn't come home because I was afraid to." She told the truth,   
figuring it would be easier.  
"Why Serena?"  
"Because, it had been about a year since I disappeared. And I   
thought you guys would be angry I didn't remember sooner or something."   
Katherine held her head low in shame.  
"Serena, that's just stupid!" Mina stood and went closer to her   
friend. She knelt down in front of the once teen she knew who became a woman   
she did not, "Serena..." Mina was cut off by someone entering the house.  
"MOM!" the small voice boomed. Katherine's head perked up, then she   
stood to intercept the small boy.  
"Charlie, this is Mina. An old friend of mine." Katherine looked to   
Mina, "Say hello Charlie."  
"Hi," the boy seemed a little shy.  
"Hello Charlie," Mina smiled.  
"Charlie, go wash your hands and have a snack," Katherine told the   
small boy. Once the boy had left Mina questioned her friend.  
"Serena, is that your son?"  
"Yup, mine and Jack's," Mina had a worried look, but Katherine didn't   
seem to notice it.  
"Mom, Jason, wants to know if I can go with him to look for bugs.   
Can I go?" the small voice asked from somewhere in the house.  
"Do you have homework Charlie?" Katherine called back into the house.  
"Ya," the boy came around a corner to talk to his mother, "but that's   
why we need the bugs. For our science homework," the boy had blonde, brown   
hair and blue eyes.  
"Okay, but be home in an hour."  
"Thanks, Mom." He ran to his lovely mother, hugged her and ran out of   
the house.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Charlie?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know. Would you like to know now?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay, he is 8 and he is Jack and mine's only child."  
"How many do you have?"  
"Total?" Mina nodded, 'yes', "6."  
"6!" Mina almost screamed. Katherine blushed and nodded her head,   
'yes.' "How many husbands have you had?"  
"Only one. Just Jack!" Katherine defended herself from what she   
thought to be a very rude question, statement.  
"But how do you have six kids then?" again Mina asked.  
"They're not mine. Only Charlie is my biological son. The other   
five are not. The five are all brothers and sisters, all born to the same   
mother, Stephanie. When Jack and I moved here from New York, the first   
person I ever met was Stephanie. She was the one who helped us settle in   
here. Anyway, at that time her youngest was still a baby and Charlie was a   
year old. Stephanie became pregnant again, about a year ago. She died from   
child birth problems with the twins. Her dying deed was leaving the kids to  
me. I of course said I would take care of the, how could I not. So now it   
is me, Jack, and the six young-ones."  
  
* ding dong *  
  
The door bell rang and Katherine went to open it. "Karen, hi come on   
in. This is Mina, an old friend of mine," Karen held two small babies in her   
arms.  
"Hi, please excuse me, I have to put the twins down," Karen walked   
through the house to the twin's room, where she laid then to sleep, "Mrs.   
Lovingston, they are still sleeping."  
"Great Karen. Listen I'll pay you tomorrow, I don't want to with   
Mina here, understand?"  
"Sure," Karen looked to Mina and called to her, "It was nice to meet   
you, bye."  
"Bye," was all Mina had time to say, because Karen had already   
left, "She's nice. Who is she?"  
"Karen is our baby-sitter," Katherine started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Mina called after her friend.  
"I need to check on the twins. Want to come with me?" Mina   
hurriedly caught up with her friend. Katherine opened the door that led to   
the two sleeping babes' room. "Shhh..." she cracked the door. One of the   
babies perked up, its little eyes gleamed in the dark room. Katherine   
smiled, opened the door wide and walked in. She gently picked up the small   
infant. From just looking at the children you couldn't tell them apart, it   
was probably motherly instinct that told Katherine which baby was which. The   
infant smiled as Katherine kissed its forehead.  
"She's so good with them, and she thought she'd make a horrible   
parent." Mina smiled as she remembered when Serena found out about Rini   
being her future daughter.  
"Mina, would you like to hold Adam?" Katherine asked as she held out   
the small child for Mina to accept.  
"Sure," Mina paused a minute before she asked a new question,   
"Serena, can I ask you a few more questions?"  
"Of course, just let me get Eve and then we can go talk till Jack   
gets home. And you can ask as many questions as you'd like, okay!?!"   
Katherine lifted the other twin and together, Mina and Katherine carried the   
two quiet infants back into the living room, where Mina and Katherine sat to   
talk some more, "Isn't this better then standing in the twin's room?"  
Mina only smiled as she got ready to ask her questions, "Serena, now   
I would like to ask my questions, okay?" Katherine nodded 'yes.' "Okay.   
Serena you don't mind if I call you Serena right? When did you marry Jack?   
When was Charlie born? When did you get your memories back? And how did you   
feel about them? When did you move here? What the five other kids names and   
ages? And how old do you think you are?" Mina took a breath, "What do you   
plan to do now that I've found you?"  
Katherine's eyes went wide as she thought of all the questions and   
their answers, then said, "Serena is fine, but not around Jack or Charlie. I   
married Jack 10 months after we met. Charlie was out honeymoon child. My   
memories returned to me 12 months after I came to America. At first the   
memories frightened me..."  
"Princess... Princess... where are you?" A tall mysterious man called.   
Then there was a flash and four girls sat around her laughing. "Hey Sailor   
Moon we really kick some butt, huh?" Then another flash and an evil voice   
rings through. "Die Serenity!"   
Katherine paused as she thought back to her first dream. "Anyway, the   
memories that followed were more detailed and soon I had it all figured out.   
I moved here when Charlie was almost three months old. The other five's   
names are Kyle, he's the oldest at 17. Then Amanda at 15, Isibell at 7 and   
Adam and Eve at one year old, about. And Charlie is 8. As for my age I'm   
not sure. The doctors made a guess, that at the time 9 years ago i was 21,   
so I think I'm 30." Katherine stopped as she pondered the last question,   
then answered simply, "I don't know," she smiled. Mina too was smiling back,   
she liked learning about her friend's New Life.   
After a short pause Mina lost her smile, she spoke to her friend   
again, "Serena, you're not 30. You're the same age as me, remember?"   
Katherine was looking at the sleeping Eve in her arm, while Mina spoke.   
Once Katherine heard Mina's words she looked to Mina and said,   
"No," she paused, " so how old am I?"  
"23."  
"23?" Katherine looked back to Eve, "Does my age really matter?"  
Mina thought for a minute, "Yes, Serena, don't you realize that since   
your 23, you got married at the age of 14." Katherine again looked to Mina   
as Mina continued, "You see, this means that you can't be..." Mina was cut   
off by the opening of the front door. A tall man with dusty yellow, brown   
hair and blue eyes stepped inside the house. He turned to close the door.   
But Katherine and Mina stood once the sound of the lock on the door being   
unlocked was sounded.  
"Jack, you're home early," Katherine called to the handsome man.   
Mina looked closer and noticed that that was the man in all the family photos   
around the house.  
"Yup, I wanted to surprise you," Jack said as he turned around to see   
his beautiful wife.  
"Jack, honey, this is Mina," Katherine gestured to Mina.  
"Hi, did you just move here?"  
"No. Not exactly," Mina smiled to Jack. "This guy is a total hunk.   
Why does Serena always get all the hot guys? First, Darien now Jack. It   
isn't fair." she thought to herself.  
"Jack..." Katherine started but couldn't finish.  
"Kat, why don't you invite your new friend to dinner. That is if you   
can stay?" Jack first spoke to Katherine but was now looking at Mina.  
"Well, Jack, I don't know. It is up to you Se.. Katherine," Mina   
smiled and looked to Katherine, hoping Jack didn't notice her foul up.  
"Oh, Mina, do you really need to ask?" she paused, "I'm going to go   
put the twins down," Jack kissed both babies' foreheads before Katherine left.  
"So Mina, how long have you been here?" Jack asked once in wife was   
completely gone.  
"I just got here. But I've known Katherine for years," Mina was   
struggling, trying not to call Katherine, Serena.  
"Years? How?" Jack was curious.  
Mina didn't realize that she had said that, but now she had to say   
something, "......" She just couldn't think of anything. Jack's eyes glared   
at her, making her more uncomfortable. Mina was saved by another voice.  
"I knew her since before we met," both Jack and Mina looked to   
Katherine.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  


  


---------

  


A New Life  
Part 3... 

by: Trio  
finished 2000  
  
  
Over the next two weeks Mina and Katherine explained pieces of Katherine's   
past to Jack. Leaving out the parts about her being a warrior and Katherine   
decided to leave out the part about her true love, Darien. Mina had also   
achieved the 'ok' from Katherine and Jack for Katherine to come home with her   
for a month. Mina told Jack it was so Katherine could let friends and family   
she was ok. But Mina told Katherine that there was some unfinished business   
concerning the negaverse, that the Sailor Scouts needed help with. Katherine   
told Jack and Charlie she would be home in a month and left for her past.   
Jack, didn't want Katherine to go without him, but didn't want her to be mad   
at him for not letting her go. As for Charlie he desperately wanted to go   
with his mother.  
  
Tokyo Airport...  
  
"Finally Mina is coming back. I've missed her so much," Rei said to   
Ami, Lita, and Darien.  
"I wonder what Mina's surprise is!?!" Ami asked her life long friends.  
"I don't know, but I can't wait to see it," Lita was so excited.  
Darien stood silently, thinking of what he would like the surprise to   
be, "I hope she brings back a blonde girl, one with big blue eyes and long   
silken, golden hair... Geez, Darien quite torturing yourself, Mina isn't   
bringing home Serena," he thought to himself.  
Flight 2910 from Billings, Montana, arrives in gate BC," a voice over   
the intercom announced.  
"That's Mina's flight," Rei said, the four friends began to walk to   
gate BC.  
  
On plane, Flight 2910...  
  
"Serena, how do you feel?" a blonde woman asked a fellow blonde woman.  
"Sick... I feel so sick Mina," Serena's eyes were glazed, about ready   
to tear up.  
"Don't worry Serena, everything will be okay, you'll see," Mina did   
her best to try and comfort her friend. Serena looked out the plane window   
to he city below. She had been absent from that city for almost a decade.   
The large airplane came to a stop at one of the airport's many gates.  
Serena could see the gate's number and told herself the number in her   
mind,"BC. Gate BC at Tokyo Airport... I can't believe I'm here."  
"Please be seated till the plane comes to a complete stop," the   
stewardess told the passengers.  
Once stopped the door opened and people began to leave the plane,  
however, two blonde women remained seated. Mina had her hair in her normal   
style while Serena had her's in a braid bun. Mina looked to Serena, she   
lifted her hand and touched the bun. Serena looked to Mina and asked, "What   
is it?"  
"I was just wondering why you changed your hair?"  
"..." Serena thought, "Because with my hair like this I am Katherine   
Lovingston, mother of six kids and a good house wife." Mina nodded.  
"I understand, you feel stronger as Katherine Lovingston," Mina   
thought, then said out loud, "Are you ready to go?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Serena paused, "Do you think they'll   
recognize me? And do you think they'll be mad?" Serena grabbed her bag.  
"I think... well, I don't know. But I know they won't be mad, just a   
little hurt. Come on."  
  
Gate BC...  
  
Four friends watched as the last people exited the plane gate.   
"Maybe she missed the plane," Lita said. They began to leave when they heard   
a familiar voice call to them.  
"Hey guys! Are you just going to leave me?" Mina smiled.  
"Mina!" Rei almost shouted. The three girl and man rushed to their   
friend. Ami and Lita immediately took their hugs. Rei waited patiently for  
her turn. Darien, however, stood away.   
Mina noticed this and called to him," hey stranger. Come give me a   
hug." Darien did as asked. Serena stood in the gateway afraid to move   
forward. They all look so happy. Mina soon noticed that Serena wasn't with   
her and looked around for her.  
"What are you looking for Mina?" Ami asked.  
"Your surprise."  
"Mina what is it?" Lita asked, still very excited. Mina almost   
seemed frantic in her search.  
"Mina maybe you left it on of the plane," Rei suggested.  
"The plane? Of course," Mina turned and sure enough there she was,   
"Katherine come here, don't be afraid." Mina smiled, "If she feels stronger   
as Katherine Lovingston then maybe for now, it will have to do," she thought.  
"Katherine?" Everyone said as they looked to the tall, slender,   
blonde woman.  
"Those eyes. I know those eyes!" Darien thought to himself.  
Serena/Katherine took three steps forward, while Mina moved forward   
15 to take her hand and lead her to the small group of old friends. "Guys   
this is Katherine Lovingston. She's your surprise." For a few moments no   
one spoke, no one knew what to say. But one did and he wanted to say it.  
"Serena?" his voice was small and hurt. A * gasp * came from Ami,   
Rei, Lita, Mina, even Katherine gasped in surprise. Ami, Lita, and Rei   
looked to Mina, who seemed a bit speechless at the moment for an answer to   
Darien's question. A light laugh came from Darien, causing them all to look   
at him, "Sorry Miss...?  
"Mrs."  
"Mrs. Lovingston, it's just you remind of someone I used to know.   
That's all," he smiled and extended a hand for Katherine to shake, Katherine  
gladly took his hand. Once her hand met his, she smiled and said.  
"Hello, Darien," Darien immediately lost his smile.  
"I don't remember giving you my name."  
"You didn't," Katherine too lost her smile.  
"Katherine, this is Rei, Ami, and Lita," Mina intervened as quickly   
as possible.  
"I know Mina," Katherine looked to Mina, her eyes saying 'Mina lets   
just tell the truth.'  
"Serena, we could kept your true identity a secret for awhile, while   
you settled in here you know?"  
"SERENA!?!?" The three other girls said, amazed. Katherine regained   
her smile and nodded.  
"I don't believe it!" was all Rei said as she ran away.  
"Rei!" Lita yelled as she ran after Rei. Ami was about to go after   
Lita and Rei when someone called to her.  
"Ami, please!" Ami looked into a pair of big blue eyes. "Please,   
Ami." Ami gazed deeply into those clear eyes.   
And in an instant she knew, a smile came to her face and she spoke,   
"Serena."  
Katherine too smiled. "Come on you guys, lets go to a cafe and talk   
like adults. I know Serena and I could use a good meal, after our flight,"   
Mina suggested.  
Darien was the first to respond, "Well, I have meetings," he looked   
to Katherine, then he thought, "but I can cancel them." He smiled at   
Katherine, who returned one as well.  
"I can stay too," Ami agreed.  
"Great, come on, lets go get our bags and go eat!" Katherine chimed,   
she sounded like an old friend of theirs, Serena Tuskino.  
  
Cafe de la Moon...  
  
Darien looked around the cafe, he hadn't been in since the girls told   
him Serena had been taken. He found this place hard to be in. Ami too was   
thinking of the last time she was here, 9 years ago. Mina was the only one   
of those three who didn't seem to mind being back inside that cafe. Serena   
loved this cafe. She was the one who requested it. Katherine smiled at how   
little it had changed, she never noticed the uncomfortable faces on Ami and   
Darien.  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked a waitress with red hair. Katherine   
looked at the waitress and thought "I know her. From where? And why?"  
"Sure Lizzie. I think we would like that," Darien said to the   
waitress with red hair.  
"Great come with me. Oh, Darien, Andrew wants to talk to you ASAP,"   
Lizzie giggled as she said 'ASAP.' She never dreamed she would ever say   
that. Lizzie sat the four friends. "Hey don't I know you?" Lizzie looked   
to Ami, "yup, AMi right? And you're Mina, huh?" Lizzie smiled. Both Ami   
and Mina nodded 'yes.' "Where are those other two? Rei and Lita, right?"  
"Rei's at home and we think Lita is with her," Katherine said.  
"Oh, i don't think we've met. I'm Lizzie," Lizzie extended a hand   
for a hand-shake.  
"Hello, mine's Katherine, Katherine Lovingston," Katherine smiled   
and shook Lizzie's hand.  
"Nice to meet ya. Do you guys want to order anything?'  
"Yes, 4 cheese burgers, 4 shakes, 4 fries, and 1 pep. pizza,"   
Darien remembered Serena's favorite foods that she always ordered when ever   
she went here. Lizzie wrote it all down then left to go get it.  
Once Lizzie was gone Katherine talked to Darien, "You remembered."   
She said it almost to soft to hear.  
"How could I forget?" was all Darien would say.  
  
Harry order up!" Lizzie called into the kitchen.  
"Hey Lizzie," a man with dusty/blonde hair and blue eyes called to   
the red-head.  
"Hey Andrew, oh Darien is here. He's over there," pointing to a   
table with two blondes, one black, and one blue haired people.  
"Great, see ya later sis." Andrew walked over to the table.   
Katherine was talking, but completely stopped when she saw Andrew come her   
direction. Her sudden silence caused Darien to look around him, he saw   
Andrew.  
"Andrew! Hey man, how are you doing?" Darien got up to shake   
Andrew's hand.  
"Hey Darien, Ami, Mina, Serena, SErEnA!" Andrew looked again and   
sure enough it was her. "It can't be, she disappeared years ago." All  
Katherine could do was smile. Lizzie had walked up with their order and sat   
it on the table, while saying.  
"Andrew, this is Katherine Lovingston."  
"Katherine?" Andrew questioned.  
"Andrew we need to talk, alone." Darien addressed to a bewildered   
Andrew. Darien led Andrew to a quiet corner of the cafe.  
"Darien, that IS Serena, right?" Andrew was very confused.  
Darien smiled, "Ya, Andrew it is."  
"But Lizzie, said..." Darien stopped him in mid-sentence.  
"Andrew, her name is Katherine Lovingston and Serena Tuskino."  
"I don't get it," now Andrew was even more confused.  
"You know Serena was kidnaped right?" Andrew nodded his agreement,   
"Well, somewhere during that time she got amnesia and she gave herself the   
name Katherine Lovington. The doctors also thought she was around the age   
of 21," before Darien could finish Andrew interjected.  
"But I thought you said it was Lovingston not Lovington?"  
"It is," Darien paused, "she's married. And has a little boy."   
Darien looked to the floor, again pain came to his heart.  
"Weren't you and Serena an item 9 years ago?" Andrew questioned.  
"..." he didn't know how Andrew knew that, he never told him "What  
do I tell you Andrew?"  
"You don't need to answer, because I know the answer, you were. The   
girls told me. I had asked them why you were so distant and down and they   
told me."  
"There's more to it."  
"I know. You love her. You loved her when you broke her heart, you   
loved her when she was taken. You loved her during her absence and you love   
her now. That's why you didn't like telling me about Serena's new family."  
"Does it show?"  
"You better believe it."  
"Do you think she sees it?"  
"No."  
"Why?" Darien was curious as to why Andrew thought Serena or   
Katherine did not see the love in his eyes.  
"Because she is a married woman. Married women don't look in a man's   
eyes to look for love." Darien and Andrew looked at the women. It was good   
to see Serena among them again.  
"She is so beautiful when happy. God it's good to see her laugh.   
To see her smile, to just be able to see her."  
Katherine looked up as she was laughing and saw Darien and Andrew   
watching her. "It is good to see them again. I only wish things were   
different. I wish I could be looking deeply into 'his' eyes like I used to.   
I miss... us."  
Darien and Andrew came back to the table just as Ami was going to ask   
Serena where she was going to stay. "So Serena, where are you going to stay?"  
"A hotel."  
"Hotel?" Andrew asked.  
"Ya, I'm only staying about a month," Katherine didn't even realize   
what she said.  
"Serena?" Ami paused, then looked to Mina, "Mina?"  
"We need to talk with Rei and Lita, Ami," Mina wouldn't say anymore.  
Serena looked around the table and realized what she had said. "Oh, how   
could I be so stupid. I wasn't supposed to say anything about my deal with   
Mina." Katherine looked to Mina, she needed to know that her slip of the   
tongue could be fixed.  
"I think we should talk to Rei and Lita now." Ami suggested.  
"I agree," Mina quickly agreed, "Serena, do you want to come of   
stay and catch up with Darien and Andrew?" Mina's eyes told Katherine to   
stay. Mina thought of how Rei would react to her 'friend' being back at her   
temple after 9 years. Especially, since Rei stormed off the last time she   
confronted Serena.  
"I think I'll stay here. At least till Rei is used to the idea of me   
being home, okay?" Katherine looked to the group. All nodded their   
understanding.  
"Well, then Ami, you and me better get a move on it!" Mina smiled.   
The two friends left the cafe and headed for the Sacred Temple of Cherry Hill.  
"So Darien, Andrew which one of you wonderful men wants to take a walk   
with me around town?" Katherine smiled at the two very handsome young men   
before her.  
  
  
Temple:  
  
Mina and Ami walked up the stairs while they chatted. "It sure is   
good to have Serena home doesn't it!?!?" Ami said, not really asking a   
question but knew Mina would answer it as if it were.  
"Ya. She hasn't changed much either. Except for her hair and her   
laziness seems to have dissolved from her," Mina smiled.  
"What does she do?"  
"She is a house wife. And a damn good one. She cleaned the house   
daily, she had to between Jack and the six kids. Those seven could destroy   
that house in 5 minutes," Mina chuckled to herself.  
"Six kids?" Mina had lost her. Ami remembered Serena saying she   
only had one son, Charlie. Now all of a sudden she had six?  
"Oh, there is Charlie, Isibell, Kyle, Amanda, Adam, and Eve.   
Charlie is Serena's biological son, but the others she adopted from a dying   
friend. I'm Serena will tell that story herself. So, Serena is Married and   
had six rugrats."  
"Married?"  
"Yes," Mina hung her head, "but she was our age."  
"Wait, that means..." Ami was stopped by Mina's words.  
"Ya, her marriage is void." Both women looked a bit worried now.   
They didn't know if they should tell Katherine this information of not.  
Soon they reached the top. Rei and Lita were seen sitting on   
the temple steps at their   
normal meeting area. Rei looked up to see who had come to her temple, "Ami,   
Mina."  
"Hey, Rei," Ami smiled.  
"Hi, Rei are you okay girlfriend?" Mina asked worriedly.  
"Better thanks," Rei answered. Mina and Ami took their own positions   
on the steps and settled in for a nice long talk.  
"Rei, why did you run off?" Ami asked very curious of the answer.  
Rei looked down to the floor, "Well, Mina your surprise surprised me.   
I wasn't expecting on seeing Serena."  
"Either was I, when I was taking my jog and spotted her," Mina   
smiled at this thought. The shock her and Serena, Katherine, had at the   
sight of each other was very humorous to Mina now.  
"The truth is Mina, I never expected to see Serena Tuskino again.   
I had lost all hope after the first year. And every year that followed, I   
began to feel as though she were dead. I had convinced myself that she was   
dead. So when I saw her standing there it was as though I was looking into   
the eyes of a ghost. It surprised me. I felt myself become overwhelmed with   
guilt. For I had stopped believing, when all of you hadn't." Rei's eyes   
tiered up and a single solitary tear fell from her eye, down her cheek and   
to the ground.  
It was a gorgeous day in summer. Birds chirped their songs of   
peace and happiness and the sun shown brightly through the tops of the green   
leafed trees. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. And two girls, one   
with blonde hair and the other with black hair, were patrolling the city of   
Tokyo. "Rei," Serena started, "have you ever trusted me?"   
Rei gasped. "Sure."   
"When?"   
"Ummmm... when you went up against Queen Beryl."  
"Rei, I've always trusted you." Rei looked away from the blonde   
girl. "Why don't you trust me?" Serena asked.  
"I do. I just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing."  
Rei thought as she retold that day to her friends. Rei wished she could have   
told Serena why. "Serena, i just.... loved you. I was afraid to lose you.   
And now I have," was all she said to end her memory recap.  
Ami, Mina, and Lita listened to Rei's memory, "Poor Rei, I never   
knew she cared so much about Serena." Lita thought.  
  
Back with Katherine, Darien, and Andrew...  
  
Both men pondered the young beauty's words. Andrew thoughts were   
this, "I would love to show Serena around, but I also know Darien wants to be   
with her."  
Darien was thinking, "Oh, Serena you read my mind. But, I'm sure   
Andrew would also want to spend some time with you." Andrew and Darien   
looked to each other, both smiled then to Serena.  
"Serena, I think we will both show you around. Do you agree?"  
Serena, Katherine, loved the idea, "Of course!" She smiled to the   
handsome men, then together they left to go catch up. For the entire evening   
Andrew, Darien, and Katherine walked around the city. Andrew told Katherine   
what he was up to over the past 9 years. After, Andrew had finished   
Katherine told her story, without telling Andrew she was once Sailor Moon.   
The three old friends came to the park again for the third time that evening,   
Katherine stopped at the lake to watch the sunset. Her mind flashed with a   
memory of when she and Darien rented a boat and went out on that lake. Her   
eyes saddened as more of the memory came to her. For that was the day a   
small pink haired girl came into her life. "I miss you so Rini," she thought.  
"She looks so sad, Darien?" Andrew looked to Darien, nut Darien too   
was in another world.  
"I miss you too, Rini," Darien knew that was what Katherine was   
thinking too.  
"Darien!?" Andrew again called.  
"Hummm..." Darien heard Andrew this time.  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Sorry, no."  
"I said, she looks so sad. Do you know why?" Darien nodded 'yes.'   
"Why?"  
"Andrew under any normal circumstances I would tell you all without   
even thinking of it. But, this matter is far to complicated to just tell   
anyone. I don't think it is wise for me to tell you, why Serena is saddened   
at the sight of the lake."  
Katherine's attention was then drawn to a familiar voice. "Mika, come   
on I need to get you home before your mom freaks!"  
"That voice," Katherine spoke loud enough for Andrew and Darien to   
hear. Both men started looking around for the source of the voice. Darien   
saw him, a young man around the age of 19 with light brown hair and blue eyes   
calling to a young girl around the same age. The girl too had light brown   
hair but she had light green eyes instead of blue.  
"Serena," Darien called to Katherine trying to shake her from her   
stare, "Serena?"  
"Serena are you okay?" Andrew asked as he placed a gentle hand on   
Katherine's shoulder and slightly shook. It was this shaking that brought   
her attention back.  
"Andrew," Katherine paused, "ya, fine." Katherine watched as the   
boy and Mika headed out of the park. "Oh, Sammy. You haven't changed.   
You've just gotten bigger, and you, Mika, have gone from an innocent child to   
a fine looking young lady. Hummm... it's funny how time has a way of   
changing things. And yet times haven't changed. At least, to a point where   
nothing can be noticed. I wonder if he even knows that I'm here!?!?!? Oh,   
how I miss you Sammy." Katherine was so deep in thought she didn't even   
hear Darien explain to Andrew who the boy was. Andrew's eyes softened by the   
end of Darien's explanation.  
"Serena, why don't you say hi?" Andrew asked, not really thinking of   
the consequences that came with that simple word.  
"Oh, Andrew, I would but... but... I just can't. What do I say?   
'Hi Sammy it's me Serena. I've lived in Montana, USA for the past 9 years   
and only came back because a friend asked me to des...'." Katherine was cut   
short by Darien.  
"Serena!" Both Katherine and Andrew look to Darien.  
"Darien, don't be so rude." Andrew was angry with his friend for   
stopping Katherine's words. But Darien's rudeness gave Katherine the time to   
realize what she just would have said, to Andrew!  
"No, Andrew, it's all right." Katherine came to Darien's salvation.  
"Oh my, look at the time. Sorry Serena, Darien but I have to get   
back to work."   
"Don't worry so much Andrew, I too should get back to the girls,"   
Katherine said. Darien didn't want Katherine to go, he wanted to talk to   
her, alone.  
  
  
Back at the Temple...  
  
  
"So Rei, now that we have Serena here what are we going to do with   
her?" Lita asked.  
"Rei, I think there is something Mina needs to tell us. Sorry Lita,   
but I think what Mina has to say is more important," Ami intervened.  
"It's okay, so Mina," Lita understood.  
"Mina?" Rei questioned.  
"Well, ummm... okay... ummm... well..." Mina didn't want to tell her   
friends about the deal she made with Katherine.  
"Mina, SPILL IT!!" Rei commanded.  
"Okay! Geez... Ami you remember when Serena said that she would only   
be here for about a month?" Ami nodded. "Well, that's because I kind of made   
a deal with her."  
"What kind of deal?" this question came from Lita.  
"Well," Mina paused, "I told her that we had an enemy that we   
couldn't beat without her and that it would probably take a month to complete   
the mission. And after the destruction of the enemy I told her I'd take her  
home and we wouldn't make her stay," Mina closed her eyes. She was prepared   
to face all of the questions that would come from her friends.  
  
  
Back with Andrew, Darien, and Katherine...  
  
  
"See ya Serena, Darien!" Andrew walked away, heading towards the   
arcade.  
"I should probably go too," Katherine looked to Darien, then to the   
lake. Her eyes watered slightly as she thought of Rini again.  
"You miss her, don't you?" Darien asked.  
"Ya," Katherine paused, "how did you know who I was thinking of?"   
"I'm not sure. Something inside me told mw."  
"I wonder what's to become of her, now that we're not together   
anymore!?!?"  
"Oblivion."  
***Oblivion means to fade out of memory. So Darien is saying Rini will   
be forgotten****  
"No, I would never let Rini fall into oblivion. You know that,   
don't you?" Katherine searched Darien's eyes, looking for some reassurance.  
"Honestly?" Katherine nodded 'yes,' "I don't know anymore who you   
are." Darien turned his back to her, when he turned around Katherine was   
gone. Darien decided not to look for her, instead he decided to go meet up   
with the girls at the temple.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  


--------

  


Last part of A New Life. By Trio to mail me, kuraiko@hotmail.com is   
where to find me. finished 2000, I don't own Sailor Moon and in no way am I   
trying to steal them. I do, however, own Jack Lovingston, Charlie Lovingston,   
Kyle, Amanda, Isibell, Adam, and Eve Lovingston.  
  
e-mail: kuraiko@hotmail.com  
site: Stupidity: Should Be Painful  
http://www.stupidity.dot.nu  
  
  
  
Sacred Temple of Cherry Hill...  
  
Darien walked up the steps and called to the four girls, "Hey Mina,   
Ami, Lita, Rei!" The four best friends heard and turned to see whom had   
called them.   
"Hey Darien!!!!" They all called back.  
"Darien, where is Serena?" Rei asked, her dark black eyes searching   
the face of the man.  
"Serena is gone, Katherine I think is in the park," it pained Darien   
to think or even just to say this about the woman he had loved for all his   
life. But he truly believed the woman who came back from North America,   
Montana, Watersfield was not the girl that had been kidnaped by Lark, scum of   
the negaverse.   
"That doesn't make any sense Darien," Lita said.  
  
***  
  
Serena decided it was time to go see how her friends were doing. She  
made her way to the Sacred Temple. "Boy, I'd forgotten how large this   
staircase is." Serena smiled to herself.   
As she came to the top she could hear many voices. She recognized  
the voices of Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Darien. "Serena is dead, only  
Katherine is left. We should tell Katherine to go home, we don't need her  
here anyway. We haven't had any problems with the negaverse." She heard  
Darien state.  
"No, negaverse problems? But, Mina said... she lied to me! No!  
Why Mina? How could you cheat me into coming here?"   
The five friend's eyes widened as a familiar blonde burst through  
the bushes. Rei saw the look in her friend's eyes. It was the look of pure  
hate, the kind of look that made Rei know she better not say a thing.  
"You LIed To ME Mina!" the blonde screamed.  
"Serena, please," Mina begged.  
"NO! Serena's dead, right Darien?" with this Serena flung around   
and dashed down the temple's steps.  
"SERENA!!"   
  
***  
  
"Calling flight 2993 to Watersfield, Montane, USA." a voice over the  
airport's intercom said.  
"Oh, why did you put me in this position Mina? Why did you lie to   
me to get me here? I would have come, had you just asked. Sure I wouldn't  
have agreed right away, but I would have. I know I would've. But instead   
you lied on the balance. You lied about needing me. About the negaverse,   
the enemy that in a way set me free from a burden I never wanted. But you all  
wanted me to be here, with you. How selfish. You never thought of my   
happiness. My new life. I worked hard for that life, for my son. For my  
family.  
And now none of you can be part of my life. You don't deserve to be  
apart of something wondeful. Something that I spent the last 9 years  
perfecting. What did you think; that I would stay here and fight again?   
Stay and forget about my family? My life?" Katherine's blue eyes closed,  
a single tear escaped.   
"Last call for flight 2993 to Watersfield, Montana, USA."  
  
"That's my plane," Katherine walked up to the ticket desk, she handed  
the raven woman her ticket.   
The woman smiled and said, "Have a nice flight."  
  
***  
  
"Serena, you will always be my princess. Don't forget me." a man with  
black hair and blue eyes stood on his apartment's balcony. A beautiful   
sunset painted the sky, but no matter how lovely the sky was the man was  
forever doomed to be alone. He had lost his match, forever.  
  
***  
Montana, Katherine's House  
  
  
"I'm home!" Kat called into her house as she entered.  
Shouts of "mommy," "mom," and one "Kat" were the startled expressions  
of her children and husband.   
"How was Tokyo?" Jack watched his wife, she looked different to him.  
"Fine, what about you? Charlie, and the kids?"   
"Oh, we're all great. Just been missing you," he tried to smile, but  
everything about Kat told him she was tired. "Maybe you should rest, then  
we'll take you out for dinner. What'a say?"  
"Sounds wonderful Jack."   
  
Jack left, closing the door behind him. Kat looked down at the   
ticket that lie asleep on her dresser and wept. She could no longer hold  
back her tears. "Why?" she asked the room, "Why? Damn it, why?" the pretty  
blonde sunk to the floor and cried into her hands. Her heart ache like a   
thousand tiny pins were slowly pushing their way into her heart.  
  
"Good bye my friends, this is the last time I will cry for you.  
So I say good bye, thank you for finding me. It was good to see you all   
again, but maybe it was meant to be this way. I never wanted to be queen  
anyway, I'd only mess up, right Rei?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
I know this is sad, but hey life isn't always a ray of sunshine. I tried to  
make this series as realistic as possible. I hope I accieved that. Thanks  
for reading and please review me.  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!!

  


  


  


-----------

  


A New Life, part 4 REVISED   
By Trio   
mail me, kuraiko@hotmail.com  
finished 2000  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon and in no way am I trying to steal them. I do,   
however, own Jack Lovingston, Charlie Lovingston, Kyle, Amanda, Isibell,   
Adam, and Eve Lovingston.  
  
e-mail: kuraiko@hotmail.com  
site: Stupidity: Should Be Painful  
http://www.stupidity.dot.nu  
  
  
Sacred Temple of Cherry Hill...  
  
Darien walked up the steps and called to the four girls, "Hey Mina,   
Ami, Lita, Rei!" The four best friends heard and turned to see whom had   
called them.   
"Hey Darien!!!!" They all called back.  
"Darien, where is Serena?" Rei asked, her dark black eyes searching   
the face of the man.  
"Serena is gone, Katherine I think is in the park," it pained Darien   
to think or even just to say this about the woman he had loved for all his   
life. But he truly believed the woman who came back from North America,   
Montana, Watersfield was not the girl that had been kidnaped by Lark, scum of   
the negaverse.   
"That doesn't make any sense Darien," Lita said, Lita with her   
brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a ponytail she wore 24/7. Lita   
wondered the events that led up to Darien's betrayal of her long lost friend,  
Lita could not believe he didn't love her and so knew it to be something else.   
Something deep. She waited for Darien to answer and in waiting her emerald   
eyes never left the profile of the man in front of her.  
"She died when Lark took her." Behind the conversing friends   
Katherine heard them talking about her and decided to hide in the bushes.   
"The woman Mina brought back is NOT Serena Tuskino, that woman is only   
Katherine Lovingston. We should tell her to go home. We don't need her   
here anyway, we aren't under attack and she doesn't want to be here..."   
Darien kept on talking but Katherine, her blue pools once calm now began to   
boil over, was no longer listening after he said they weren't under attack.  
"Mina tricked me? How dare she!" Katherine was now furious with   
the fact Mina lied to her. Katherine left the protection of the bushes and   
stormed up to the five friends. Rei gasped as she saw the hot tempered   
blonde come straight toward them, looking like a volcano ready to burst.   
"MINA!" Katherine yelled to the other blonde.  
"Serena?" Mina asked, surprised by the other blonde's anger towards   
her.  
"You Lied to ME!" Katherine's eyes tiered as she yelled out her   
pain, "You Lied! How can I Ever TruST YOU agAin?"  
"Serena, please..." Mina almost begged for a chance to explain   
herself.  
"Serena? SEreNA? Oh No Mina I'm NOT SErenA. I'm KATHerINE.   
SERENA DIED rememBER?" Katherine spoke in stressed tones. She felt   
completely lost as she released her rage.  
"No she didn't cuz you're her."  
"NO I'm mot!" with Katherine's words spoken she turned and started   
her way to the steps of the temple.  
"WAIT!!" Mina almost ran to Katherine, but was stopped by a tall man.  
"Mina, she needs some time," Darien said as he watched Katherine   
disappear down the steps.  
  
  
At the bottom of the temple steps Katherine ran into a young man, while she   
stormed down the stair case. In her hurry to escape the pain inflicted to   
her by her so called FRIEND she completely had no idea where she was going or   
who was in the way of her leaving. And so never saw the young man as she   
plowed on into him. "Hey watch it!" the young man almost yelled.  
"Oh sorry... Sammy!" Katherine said, surprised by running into her   
brother.  
"Do I know you miss?"  
"Sammy it's me, Serena."  
"Serena?... SERENA!" Sammy threw himself into a hug. Katherine   
quickly balanced herself, from her brother's force. "Where have you been?"  
"It's a long story." Katherine smiled, Sammy returned that smile   
and added a tear of joy.  
"Let's go home and talk!?!"  
"Sammy, I don't know. What about Mom and Dad?"  
"You're not afraid of Mom and Dad are you?"  
"No. Just worried about seeing them."  
"I think you should. For me?"  
"Okay," Katherine smiled. Together, Katherine and Sammy walked   
home. Once there Katherine and her parents had a very heart felt reunion   
and Katherine told her story again, again leaving out the part about her   
being a sailor scout. "Mom, Dad, Sammy I hate to say this, but I have to go   
home to Jack and the kids."  
"We understand, just make sure to come home for Christmas." This   
came from her mother.  
"I will, bye." Katherine stood and gave her family a long hug good   
bye. Katherine then rented a hotel room for the night and slept till her   
flight the next evening at 7:35pm.  
  
  
Next Morning...  
  
*ring*ring*  
"Hello, Tuskino residence." Mrs. Tuskino answered.  
"Hi Mrs. Tuskino, this is Mina. I was wondering if you had seen..."   
Mina was cut short due to Mrs. Tuskino's words.  
"Mina, yes I have talked to Serena. She came by last night with   
Sammy."  
"But how?" Mina paused, "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Sammy said when he was walking home he passed by Rei's house and   
Serena came running down and ran into him. He then convinced her to come   
home with him and she did. We had a nice talk and she told us what she had   
been up to. And of her husband and children. I must say I was quite   
surprised when she said she was a mother..."  
Mina had to quickly interject, "Mrs. Tuskino, sorry but where is   
Serena now?"  
"Now? Oh yes she told me why she ran away. Mina you should be   
ashamed of yourself. Lying to her like that. I don't think you realize   
just how badly you hurt her. Do you?"  
"I know I messed up, but please tell me where she is!"  
"I can't. I don't know."  
"Please!" Mina was desperate to get a hold of Serena.  
"All I know is she said she was going home."  
"Thanks, bye!" Mina hung up and dialed the number of the Tokyo   
Airport.  
"Hello, Tokyo National Airport, how may I direct your call?" the   
operator asked.  
"I need to check a flight. My friend is going to America soon and   
asked me to check her flight for her."  
"Okay, hold on please," the operator directed Mina to the appropriate   
desk and an operator there answered, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
"I need to check my friend's flight please." Mina answered.  
"Okay, what's the name and location?"  
"Serena Tuskino, Billingston, Montana."  
"Sorry nothing."  
"Ummm... okay try Katherine Lovingston, please."  
"Oh yes, Mrs. Lovingston leaves at 7:35pm this evening."  
"Thank you, bye." Mina hung up. "She's actually going home because   
of ME." Mina quickly called all of her friends, including Darien and Andrew.   
  
Airport that evening...  
  
"Okay guys now we need to convince Serena to stay, that's your   
mission." Mina told the group of friends as they waited for their friend to   
come.  
"There she is!" Andrew pointed to a blonde woman.  
  
Earlier that day...   
  
Katherine rolled over and saw her clock said 11:21. "Boy I must have   
been tired," she spoke out loud even though she knew no one was there.   
"Jack is going to be so surprised to see me only after a few days. What do I   
tell him? Certainly not the truth. I'll just say I find my life in America   
better then my past in Tokyo," she smiled for a moment, but only a moment,   
the smile slid from her face. Katherine began to cry and curse Mina, "Damn   
you Mina, how could you do this to me? How? Why?" Katherine broke down   
into sobs and held her head in her hands as she began to shake.   
Katherine had gone out for lunch and now was just waiting for the   
hours to tick by. She just finished her, room service, dinner when she   
decided to check the time, 6:29. "I guess I can go early."  
  
Airport, 7:32...  
  
"There she is!" Andrew pointed to a blonde woman walking toward the   
gate the group was standing at. Katherine didn't even notice the people she   
knew, she was so saddened that Mina lied and she was going home so soon.  
"SERENA!" Mina yelled over the loud people in the airport. But again   
Katherine made no response. "KATHERINE!" Mina yelled again.  
Katherine upon hearing her name, lifted her head to find the source.   
Once her eyes came to full view of her surroundings she saw, them. Her mind   
screamed, "No, not now. Please just leave me alone. I just want to live a   
normal, peaceful life. Please, oh please." Katherine hadn't noticed, until   
Mina approached, that she had stopped walking.  
"Serena..." Mina started, but seemed to lose the words she wanted to   
say.  
"Mina, please move aside. I am going home and no matter what you say   
will stop me." Mina looked to the ground, her eyes began to tear up at her   
friend's harsh words. Katherine, seeing Mina was not moving, stepped aside   
and continued on her way to the gate.  
"Serena, .... your marriage is VOID!" Mina called to her friend's   
back. Mina's words stopped the walking blonde. Katherine turned to face   
Mina.  
"What?"  
"Your marriage to Jack, is void," Mina restated her previous words.  
"Serena, what Mina means is since you were 14 when you married Jack,   
you are not legally wed," Ami enlightened the group and Katherine, who never   
even thought of it.  
"You were 14?" Andrew was very confused.  
"But I had amnesia, the doctor's said I was 21," Katherine tried to   
save herself, from what she hoped were false words. Her mind calmly told her   
that they were right, but her heart would never believe it. Because of this   
conflict Katherine didn't know what to think, do or say. "Mina, it doesn't   
matter," Katherine finally spoke again.  
"How can you say that? It means everything," Lita interjected.  
"Stop it you guys!" Darien had to come to Katherine's defense, since   
no one else would.  
"I don't need your help Darien, I can take care of myself!"   
surprisingly Katherine did not want Darien's help or comfort. "I don't have   
time for this." She again walked to her nearby gate, to go home before   
anything else was said to damage the memories of her true friends. "These   
people, are not the people I left behind."  
"Please." Katherine stopped with that one word. She couldn't   
distinguish whom had spoken it, so she turned to see. Rei stood there, tears   
streaming from her saddened eyes. That was the first time Katherine, or  
anyone had ever seen Rei cry. "Please, Serena don't go... you left once   
before. I could not tell you how I felt, truly felt, about you then. I   
cannot let you leave without knowing," Rei paused, "Serena, I... I... lo...   
o... o...v... e you."   
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"NO, I didn't."  
"Well, if you'd just listen!" Rei's temper began to rise.  
"God, Rei, we see each other for the first time in 9 years and all   
you want to do is yell at me!" Katherine turned around to leave.  
"Serena, NO! I love you! Okay? I love you I said it."  
"Rei? I had no idea. Thanks Rei, but I still have to go."   
Katherine again walked to the gate.  
  
Suddenly screams broke threw the chatter of the people and reached   
the ears of the scouts. Upon, instinct they told Andrew to leave, he did,   
and then found a safe place to transform. However, one scout was not with   
the five warriors. Katherine decided to watch since her flight wouldn't   
leave till the fight was over.   
Over at the scouts the girls began to transform by saying:  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
While Darien took out his rose. Ami was encased with blue ribbons and in a  
flash of ice, stood Sailor Mercury. Mina was circled by a chain of hearts   
and in a flash of light, became Sailor Venus. Rei was engulfed in fire to   
become Sailor Mars, while Lita was electrified by her lightening to be Sailor   
Jupiter. With all five warriors ready, ready to protect the people in the   
airport, charged towards their enemy.  
The negamonster was 8 feet tall and had 7 arms. Three arms on each   
side with the seventh in the middle of its back. It had 5 eyes in a circular   
pattern around its head, so it could see all around itself. The strange   
creature made no advances towards the approaching warriors. It only stood   
watching. Once the team was a good 10 feet away the creature spoke, "I am   
here on behalf of my liege. My liege was learned his beloved has returned to   
this place. My liege sent me to find the beloved and with the beloved in   
arms, return. I do not come to fight in any way. I only come for the   
beloved. I ask of your help in the retrieval of the beloved." The creature   
said its words with sincerity, however, the warriors found it hard to believe   
this creature was only here to retrieve someone and then just go without   
conflict.  
Mars decided to go first in the counter approach, "Why do you need   
our help?"  
"The beloved is somehow linked to the Soldiers of Truth and Justice,   
Miss Mars," was the creature's reply.  
"Who is 'the beloved'?" questioned Sailor Mercury.  
"I am not at liberty to say, for I myself do not know the   
characteristics of the beloved."  
"How do you plan on finding her or him?" Sailor Venus was getting   
quite curious as to the identity of this beloved.  
"My liege said, I will know her when I see her."  
"So, the beloved is female. And who is your liege?" it was Sailor   
Jupiter's turn to get in on the interrogation.  
"My liege has commanded to remain in secret," the creature paused,   
"although I am free to say only one of the Soldiers of Truth and Justice have   
ever met him, not including the absent leader of your team."  
"Hmmm..." Tuxedo Mask wondered who this 'liege' was.  
"Will you help me?" Again the creature asked for aid.  
"NO!" Tuxedo Mask spoke his thoughts at last. Once all were looking   
to him, Katherine included, he continued. "This is a creature from the   
Negaverse, he and his liege, are our enemies and not to be aided. For all   
we know this beloved is a normal everyday woman that the negaverse wants to   
destroy, for whatever reason... we will not aid this monster!" Tuxedo Mask   
looked bold and daring throughout his speech, but the creature was prepared   
for this.  
"Mr. Mask, had I come to fight I would have. My name is Arber and   
my liege is Lovin..."  
"STOP!" All were derived from their previous chatter to find the   
intruder.  
"Beloved?" Arber asked. The one who called the interjection looked   
very surprised at the question.  
"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask said far to soft for any to hear.  
"Beloved, please come with me. Your liege awaits." Arber continued,   
ignoring the word from Tuxedo Mask.  
"Oh, Jack. I knew you were from the negaverse, but I thought we   
could surpass it. You seemed to want to be a normal man, but now I see you   
just want to have a Sailor Scout as a sort of trophy. Well, I'm sorry Jack,   
but I and the kids will NOT be your trophies anymore." "You tell him I will   
no longer be his beloved," Katherine called to Arber, then in one bound   
landed next to Tuxedo Mask and drew him into a deep passionate kiss. "For I   
am someone else's 'true' beloved."  
A few minutes later a black hole appeared and through it stepped Jack   
Lovingston, carrying a sleeping Charlie. Soon followed by Kyle, carrying a   
sleeping Adam and Eve. Followed by Amanda holding Isibell. "Kat, my beloved,   
I understand. Here take these children, raise them well as I know you will.   
Come Arber," Jack turned to leave after he gave Charlie to Katherine.   
"Kat, you have memories that you do not know of and so I wish to grant you   
these memories," he turned back to Katherine and held his hands out saying,   
"Katherine Lovingston no more, Serena Tuskino now and forever, till true   
love comes back to you. Be free Sailor Moon of my liege's, Lark's, hold."   
Katherine Lovingston dissolved and there stood Serena Tuskino. Even her   
hair was back into its normal hairstyle.  
"Oh Jack," she began.  
"Don't worry Kat, I'll always be with you. I promise. I'm sorry   
for what Lark put you through, but you conquered it. You see he placed a   
curse upon you that you would be a stranger till you found your 'true' love   
and you found him, again. Good bye Kat, my son, kids," with his words   
complete he and Arber left.  
"Good bye my darling. Thank you."  
  
2 years later...  
  
"Come on Serena, you don't want to be late to your own wedding."  
"Ya Mom, come on."  
  
"I'm coming Rei, Charlie." Serena stood in front of a mirror   
thinking. "Oh Jack, thank you ever so much. Today I will be once again   
accepting my destiny. I will love you forever Jack, thank you."  
  
"You're so welcome. I love you too, my Kat." a voice from nowhere   
returned.  
  
  
Church...  
  
Within the church sat Serena's family as well as all the of the   
scout's families, except Darien's because he doesn't have any. Beside   
Darien, at the alter, stood Andrew as his best man. Then Kyle, Charlie,   
Melvin, Ken (Lita's best friend), Greg, Chad, and Sammy, Serena's brother.   
Beside Serena stood Mina as she maid of honor then Rei, Ami, Lita, Molly,   
Amanda, Lizzie, and Isibell. "Once again I stand at this alter about to   
pronounce my love to a man. Only this time I know that I love this man and   
I truly want to spend forever with him. It is true I will always love Jack,   
but Darien you are me. I cannot be a whole person without you, I need you.   
You complete me. I love you. I know that now I can truly begin A New Life."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Thanks for reading!

  



End file.
